


Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

by nienna87



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween fun, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nienna87/pseuds/nienna87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine year old Chloe and five year old Lucy go Trick or Treating and meet Oliver Queen for the first time. My fic for Chlollieween…even though its slightly late lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Title:** Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship  
 **Category:** Smallville  
 **Genre:** Humor/Friendship  
Ra **ting:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 1,194  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Summary:** Nine year old Chloe and five year old Lucy go Trick or Treating and meet Oliver Queen for the first time. My fic for Chlollieween…even though its slightly late lol

 

A/N: Just a little AU oneshot of how Chloe and Oliver meet for the first time. Oliver’s parents are still alive, Chloe’s mother is fine and her parents are still together. Little Lucy Lane is visiting the Sullivan’s for the holidays. I’m not sure of the age difference between Oliver and Chloe or between Lucy and Chloe so I just made up ages. So all mistakes are mine lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
 

**Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship**

The door chimes rang through the mansion again, signaling more trick or treaters at the door. 14 year old Oliver paused his video game, jumping up to get the door. “I got it Mom!” he called, knowing she was in the kitchen, busy getting more treats ready.  

“Thanks Ollie!” he heard her call back to him.

Grabbing his scary monster mask, he grinned as he pulled it on. He loved scaring all the little kids when they first saw him; the expressions on their faces were priceless. Pulling open the huge front door he shouted as loud as he could. “Boo!” Holding his hands out like claws he jumped towards them.

There were two young girls standing on his porch and the smallest one, dressed as a pumpkin, jumped at his shout and immediately burst into tears when she saw the mask on his face. Her big brown eyes were huge as she buried her face in the costume of the older girl, who wrapped her arms around her and glared up at Oliver, obviously unafraid. She had shortly cropped blonde hair and was dressed as a pixie, pretty gossamer wings attached to her back.

Thrusting her chin out defiantly, she patted her little cousin on the back before advancing on Oliver. “That’s not very nice you big jerk! You scared Lucy!” With that she delivered a sharp kick to his left shin, before shoving him hard.

Oliver stared up at her in astonishment from his position on the ground. For such a petite thing she was strong, and had a pretty good kick. It was definitely going to bruise.  Rubbing his shin, he pulled his mask off and tossed it away. “Alright, I’m sorry,” he said getting to his feet.

“Ollie?” his mother spoke from the doorway. “What is going on?” she asked in concern when she saw the pixie glaring at her son and the little pumpkin in tears. “Oh Lucy darling, come here.” She held out her arms to the littlest girl who threw herself into her arms. “Hi Chloe,” she gave the snarky little blonde a soft smile.

“Hi Mrs. Queen,” Chloe chirped giving her a sweet smile.

“You know them Mom?” Oliver asked tilting his head in surprise.

“Yes dear. Chloe and her family moved here just after you left for school. Her father works for QI and her mother and I have become good friends. Lucy is their niece and she is in town visiting for the holidays,” she said wiping tears gently from Lucy’s face. “Now, you want to tell me what happened?”

Chloe piped up. “He had a scary mask on and he jumped out and yelled boo when he opened the door. He scared Lucy, so I kicked him in the shin,” she admitted frankly.

Laura’s lips twitched, trying to hold back a grin at the young girl’s words, before she turned a glare on her son. “Oliver Jonas Queen! You should be ashamed of yourself!” she scolded.

Oliver ducked his head in shame.

“We…j-just wanted some candy,” Lucy told her, huge tears still shining in her big brown eyes.

“I know Sweetheart. Oliver is sorry he scared you, aren’t you Oliver?” Laura looked pointedly at him.

He nodded before kneeling down next to Lucy. “I’m sorry Miss Lucy; I shouldn’t have jumped out and scared you.”

She gulped back her tears watching him carefully. “No more try to scare me?” she asked.

“No I won’t scare you anymore,” he told her.

A smile bloomed on her face. “Otays.” She threw her arms around his neck, and he smiled, picking her up in his arms. “Do you still want some candy Miss Lucy?”

She nodded, clapping her hands in excitement. “Yes, please!”

Laughing he carried her to the bucket of candy sitting just inside the door and let her pick whatever candy she wanted.

“Where are you parents Chloe?” Laura asked.

“They’re coming, they let us run ahead since this was our last house to trick or treat at.”

“Chloe! Candy!” Lucy shouted, drawing their attention.

Smiling Chloe walked to where Lucy held out a handful of candy. Holding up her plastic pumpkin she let Lucy drop the candy in. “Thanks Lucy.”

“C’mon Lucy let’s get you inside, I think there might be more treats in the kitchen,” Laura enticed with a smile, holding her arms out.

Lucy launched herself out of Oliver’s arms and into his mother’s. Lucy chattered excited about their trick or treating as they walked to the kitchen.

Oliver turned to see Chloe staring up at him, her limped green eyes still filled with wariness. Holding out his hand he offered a green apple lollipop to her. 

Tilting her head to the side, she examined him for a moment, searching his face for something. Evidently she found what she was looking for because a smile crossed her face and she reached out to take the lollipop from him. Their hands brushed lightly, and Oliver started at the slight shock that ran up his arm.

Snatching her hand back, Chloe looked at in confusion, before staring up at him. Speechless for the first time in her young life, she couldn’t think of a word for the feelings she was having at the moment. Having just grown out of her boys-have-cooties phase, she started to notice how cute Oliver was. He was already tall for a boy of 14, towering over her petite frame, with tousled blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes.

Shaking her head she tossed the thoughts away. “Thank you. Green apple is my favorite,” she told him. “I love green, it’s my favorite color.”

He grinned. “Really? Mine too.” He regarded her seriously. “Speaking of green…you wouldn’t happen to like video games would you Chloe?”

Her eyes grew huge and she hopped in excitement. “I love video games! Especially superhero ones, because I get to pretend I’m saving the world!”

“Well I happen to have the brand new Green Arrow game,” he said smugly.

Her eyes grew bigger, if that was possible, and she stared at him in shock. “No way! Green Arrow is my absolute favorite! He has so many trick arrows that do all sorts of cool stuff. He saves the world and he doesn’t even have superpowers!” she babbled excitedly. “Wait, how do you have that game? It isn’t even out yet.”

“Well one of the good things about my Dad being head of QI, he always gets to test cool stuff before it’s out yet. He brought it home for me the other day. You wanna play?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” She bounced excitedly. “Get ready to get your butt kicked.” She grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together.

“Psssh,” Oliver scoffed. “I never lose. I’m king of Queenland, get ready to bow to my video game skills oh mere mortal.”

Chloe snorted. “Ha keep dreaming! When I’m done with you, there’s gonna be a new king of Queenland! C’mon let’s go!” Grabbing his hand she pulled him in the house, and he quickly closed the door before following her, a smile on his face. He had a feeling this was only the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

  



End file.
